Just 4 you and 4ever
by tika2malf
Summary: Hari itu Hinata dipusingkan dengan sang pengagum rahasia yang menantangnya memecahkan teka-teki. 'Hinata, siapapun yang memberi surat dengan amplop berwarna pink serta mawar merah itu berarti Cinta.'


Summary :

Hari itu Hinata dipusingkan dengan sang pengagum rahasia yang menantangnya memecahkan teka-teki _. 'Hinata, siapapun yang memberi surat dengan amplop berwarna pink serta mawar merah itu berarti Cinta.'_

 **.**

 **All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Pairing : Hinata X siapa hayo..?**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Pagi itu pukul 08.00 Hyuuga Hinata sedang berjalan santai dikoridor kelas 2.B yang merupakan kelasnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu bersekolah di Konoha High School aka KHS yang mana kalian semua tahu sekolah itu menjadi idaman semua remaja Konoha. Gedung sekolah, tempat belajar serta materi pengajaran yang bertaraf Internasional menjadi alasannya.

Seharusnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan berjalan 30 menit lagi, namun perkataan Pein— _dengan speaker dilapangan beberapa menit lalu_ —sukses membuat semua murid tingkat 1 sampai 3 bersorak. Pein anak kelas 3.A yang merupakan ketua OSIS itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat untuk nilai standar kenaikan kelas juga kelulusan. Bagaimana tidak senang? Faktanya yang sekarang hari killer sedunia bagi para pelajar (Senin) adalah _free class._

Hinata membuka kunci lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku absensi kelas. Wajar, dia merupakan sekretaris kelas. Dengan gerakan lihai nan hati-hati Hinata, gadis itu membuka loker nomor 14 yang merupakan nomor absennya itu. Namun mata lavendernya membuka lebar saat mendapati sebuah mawar merah dengan amplop berwarna pink yang menghiasinya. Penasaran, Hinata langsung membuka amplop berwarna pink itu lalu mengerutkan alisnya.

Tanpa babibu, gadis itu memasuki kelas setelah mengambilnya serta buku absensi lalu mengunci lokernya.

"Oh, Hinata!." Teriak gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang dengan poni samping yang menjulai ciri khasnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata mengangguk lalu segera melesat ke arah gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang bergosip ria dengan dua gadis dipojok kelas.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung mengambil posisi disamping gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sangat cantik, Haruno Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis yang satunya malah memandang Hinata miring. Gadis itu bercepol dua yang sangat manis, Tenten.

"Hinata dapat surat cinta!." Teriak Tenten. Beruntung kondisi kelas yang berisik membuat suara Tenten tak begitu nyaring.

"Ja-jangan keras-keras, a-aku malu." Sahut Hinata dengan pandangan ke bawah. Sementara Ino dan Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mengapa harus malu oh Hinata, harusnya kau bangga." Seru Sakura.

"Eh, ano, bukan be-gitu Sakura, ta-tapi aku tidak tahu ini surat cinta atau bu-kan."

"Hinata, siapapun yang memberi surat dengan amplop berwarna pink serta mawar merah itu berarti Cinta." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Mak-maksudku isi suratnya, tidak seperti surat cin-ta."

Ketiga gadis didepannya mengerutkan kening. "Biasanya, amplop pink itu bertuliskan nama pengirimnya, Hinata." Ino memajukan tubuhnya, tapi Hinata justru menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memberikan suratnya kepada Ino yang duduk didepannya bersama Tenten. Sakura yang penasaran juga ikut berdiri untuk melihatnya. Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan buku absensi kelasnya.

"Dipojok kanan atas surat ini bertuliskan KHS. Lalu dibawahnya ada sajaknya." Kata Tenten yang diikuti anggukan yang lain.

 _ **Dibalik bagian utama yang ternama**_

 _ **Terdapat suatu bagian pendukung yang berwibawa**_

 _ **Kebersamaan**_

 _ **Keselarasan**_

 _ **Hanya kami berdua yang menghasilkan keharmonisan**_

Mereka bertiga melongo setelah membacanya kemudian ketiganya menatap Hinata. "Ya, aku setuju kalau ini bukan surat cinta." Celos Tenten. Sementara surat pink itu masih dideteksi Sakura. "Tidak. Aku masih berprinsip. Siapapun yang memberi surat dengan amplop berwarna pink serta mawar merah itu berarti Cinta."

"Ya, aku juga setuju denganmu Sakura meski tidak sepenuhnya. Karena diakhir terdapat kata _Hanya kami berdua_." Ino beerkomentar. "Mungkin ini teka-teki." Sambungnya yang membuat lavender Hinata membulat. "Tapi, apa maksudnya?."

"Aku akan panggil Shikamaru kesini." Kata Ino datar yang disusul teriakan dari ketiganya. "Jangan!." Pastinya jika menggunakan otak lelaki itu yang kini pastinya sedang berada dikantin; tentu saja mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya seperti Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, bahkan Naruto yang menghebohkan. Pasti akan jadi hal buruk.

Hinata meninggalkan buku absensinya lalu mencoba menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Surat itu diletakkan diatas meja dan dikelilingi oleh empat gadis itu. "Dibaris pertama ada kalimat bagian utama. Lalu dipojok kanan atas terdapat tulisan KHS. Apa mungkin bagian utama yang dimaksud itu KHS?." Argumen pelan Hinata sepenuhnya mendapat anggukan dari semuanya. "Mungkin." Ucap Ino.

"Bagian pendukung yang berwibawa? Pendukung? Apa bagian yang mendukung KHS hingga menjadi ternama ya?." Sakura mencoba memutar otak. "Hm.. OSIS mungkin." Jawab Tenten asal. Namun, Hinata malah membulatkan matanya. Ino dan Sakura menatapnya bingung lalu berpikir. Hingga Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh tidak Hinata! Yang mengirim surat ini anggota OSIS! Jelas sekali!." Teriakan Sakura mendapat pendelikan mata dari semuanya. Hinata yang sudah menyadarinya beberapa detik sebelum Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan. "Sekarang aku mengerti." Ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Hei Hinata, untuk apa masih disini? Sana cepat temui dia diruang OSIS. Pasti dia sudah menunggumu." Goda Sakura. Wajah Hinata memerah. Tapi dirinya sangat penasaran juga. Selang beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu mengangguk setelah mendapat kerlingan mata dari Ino dan Tenten.

* * *

Tok tok tok.

Tak ada yang membuka. Terpaksa Hinata harus membuka pintu ruangan para OSIS itu.

"Ha-halo?." Hinata gugup sangat. Beberapa kali dia juga menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya masih tak mengira bahwa anggota OSIS lah yang menulis surat itu untuknya. Dia kan tidak tahu menahu soal OSIS beserta anggotanya. Dan kalau dia pikir lagi dia hanya mengetahui yang mengikuti OSIS hanya sepupunya Neji kelas 2.C serta teman-teman sekelasnya Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto. Mungkinkah?

Gadis itu sejenak menghentikan argumennya karena dia melihat mawar merah dan amplop pink _seperti tadi_ berada diatas salah satu meja OSIS. Tangan mungilnya mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya. Kening Hinata kembali mengeryit. _'Teka-teki lagi?.'_

"Hei. Untuk apa kau disini?."

Hinata nyaris meloncat dari tempat berdirinya. Suara baritone itu sangat mengagetkannya. Dengan wajah memerah dia menoleh dan kembali meneguk ludahnya. Terlebih Pein sudah berjarak satu meter didepannya. "Ma-maaf. A-aku mencari Neji-Nii tadinya." Ucap Hinata mencari alasan.

"Ini kan _free class_. Lagipula OSIS juga berhenti bekerja sejenak." Timpal lelaki keren itu. Hinata mengangguk lalu mengutarakan permintaan maaf lagi kepada ketua OSIS itu kemudian beranjak pergi—melewati Pein—dari ruangan OSIS sambil menyelipkan mawar merah juga amplop dibelakang tubuhnya.

* * *

Gadis itu masih membaca berulang teka-teki selanjutnya. Langkah gadis itu melambat disetiap koridor yang dia lewati.

 _ **Temani aku**_

 _ **Ambilkan sejuta bintang untukku**_

 _ **Meski kau terhenyak dalam pundakku**_

 _ **Angin itu akan selalu mengawasimu**_

 _ **Nyanyian indah desir bagai desis menyertaimu.**_

' _Setelah aku membacanya berulang, ini tidak ada petunjuk tulisan seperti KHS dipijok kanan atas. Dan kata-katanya juga tidak ada petunjuknya. Hanya sebuah sajak kiasan. Tapi tunggu? Huruf kapital awal itu sungguh mencurigakan. Dengan huruf masing-masing diawalnya, jika disorot kebawah maka.._

 _ **(T)emani**_

 _ **(A)mbilkan**_

 _ **(M)eski**_

 _ **(A)ngin**_

 _ **(N)yanyian.**_

' _TAMAN? Apa yang dimaksud adalah taman dihalaman depan KHS?.'_ Batin gadis itu kembali bersorak karena telah dapat memecahkan teka-teki selanjutnya. Hinata mengurungkan niat untuk meminta bantuan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten untuk membantunya karena saat ini dia sudah berhasil memecahkannya sendiri. Dan dia harap kali ini sosok misterius itu muncul di taman.

* * *

Dengan langkah besar-besar gadis itu melewati koridor-koridor ramai serta melewati lapangan KHS tempat murid-murid tiga tingkatan berlalu lalang, ramai sekali. Ada yang bermain basket, berlarian, ah macam-macam. Namun semua hal itu digubris Hinata demi rasa penasarannya.

Ketika kaki kecilnya telah memasuki perkarangan taman depan, betapa menjijikannya yang dia lihat dari awal adalah sepasang kekasih yang memanfaatkan _free class_ ini untuk sekedar berpacaran. Banyak diantaranya yang Hinata tau adalah kelas 3. Jadi dirinya harus melangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan agar tak mengganggu mereka-mereka. Dirinya tentu tak mau berurusan dengan seniornya.

Pencariannya terpaksa terhenti saat dirinya telah berada dipojok taman. Dibangku itu Hinata duduk karena lelah tak mendapatkan sosok misterius itu. Bukan seseorang yang didapat melainkan sepasang kekasih lagi yang Hinata kenal yaitu Karin dan Suigetsu, teman seangkatannya. Mereka melakukan hal senonoh didepan Hinata _yang menatap punggung mereka_ yakni berciuman ganas. Hinata menelan ludah lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun saat dia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu, gadis itu menunduk kebawah rerumputan yang terawat.

Lagi-lagi mawar merah dan amplop pink nya.

Gadis itu menghela napas, mengambilnya secara cepat, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan taman sarang pacaran itu.

' _Lagi-lagi dia masih tak mau menunjukkan wujudnya.'_

* * *

Ini ketiga kalinya Hinata mendapat teka-teki dari seseorang yang misterius. Karena kelelahan, gadis itu kembali ke kelasnya untuk menemui Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Namun sayangnya mereka tak didapatkan disana. Kelas 2B juga tak seramai tadi. Hanya ada beberapa murid kutu buku yang belajar sendiri ditengah-tengah _free class._

' _Kemana mereka?.'_

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berpikir kemana tiga sahabatnya itu. Tapi toh dia berpikir pasti cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali. Kilat lavender gadis itu menatap amplop dihadapannya lagi. Dengan helaan napas, dia membukanya perlahan.

 _ **Dua pulau, dua daratan, dua hati**_

 _ **Hanyalah Jembatan yang mampu menyatukannya**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Seorang diri adalah tempat ketenangan**_

 _ **Satu, dua, tiga teman adalah tempat kenyamanan**_

 _ **Namun, satu, dua, tiga sahabat adalah tempat kedamaian**_

 _ **(Digambarkan satu anak panah ke atas)**_

' _Apa maksudnya ini….'_

Hinata kembali berpikir. _'Berapa kali aku harus menguras otak terdalam untuk berpikir seperti ini. Dia itu siapa sih.'_ Batin Hinata mencelos. Namun pikirannya dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Belum pernah dia mendapat teka-teki khusus seperti ini.

' _Hanyalah Jembatan yang mampu menyatukan hati. Jembatan? Apa mungkin dia menaruh surat lagi di jembatan? Tapi jemabatan mana?'_

' _Jembatan apa yang dimaksud?.'_

' _Tunggu.. dibawah perkataan_ _ **Hanyalah jembatan yang mampu menyatukannya**_ _dia menuliskan tanda Tanya disana_ _ **(?)**_ _. lalu kalimat dibawahnya terdapat kata_ _ **seorang diri, teman dan sahabat. Lalu ada anak panah diatas.**_ _Ini berarti….."_

Lavender Hinata menunjukkan keceriaan setelah berhasil memecahkannya. Peluh keringat yang terjatuh akibat konsentrasi penuh nya pun dia seka dengan cepat.

' _Untuk mencari tahu jembatan mana yang akan membawaku pada seseorang itu, aku bisa menanyakannya ke sahabat, teman dan terakhir dirikiu sendiri. Jadi itu maksud dia menaruh anak panah ke atas. Jika aku kebingungan, dia menyuruhku bertanya pada sahabatku, lalu teman dan yang terakhir aku seorang diri yang akan memutuskan.'_

Dengan satu anggukan mantap, Hinata menaruh tiga mawar merah beserta tiga amplopnya kedalam tas selempangnya. Lalu bergegas mencari ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan cepat. Karena rasa penasaran setengah mati kepada seseorang misterius itu sudah menggubu-gebu.

* * *

Perpustakaan, toilet, lapangan, taman, tidak ada.

Hinata memutuskan untuk ke kantin mencari ketiganya.

Ternyata benar. Mereka ada disana. Dengan wajah berseri, Hinata melesat menuju meja dimana ketiga gadis itu sedang tertawa dikejauhan.

Hinata langsung mengambil bangku.

"Hinata!." Seru Ino pertama kali yang melihat Hinata duduk disebelahnya. Sakura dan Tenten berpandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Cepat ceritakan!." Kata mereka bertiga bebarengan.

Namun gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napas. "A-aku belum bertemu dengannya. Malah dia memberi-ku teka-teki a-aneh lagi."

Hinata lalu menceritakan perjalanan panjang dirinya kepada ketiga sahabatnya dari ruangan OSIS hingga taman. Ketiga sahabatnya itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan maksud menyimak ucapannya.

"Hm.. jembatan ya?." Sakura memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan di Konoha ada jembatan." Sahut Tenten kemudian.

"Ya, Konoha kan kota metropolitan. Kalau gedung sih banyak." Timpal Ino.

"Eh, ka-kalian tidak tahu ya?." Hinata menghela napasnya lalu berpandangan keseluruh meja kantin. Dimeja ujung terdapat Neji-Nii, bersama dengan Shino dan juga Lee. "Apa aku harus menanyakannya pada Neji-Nii?." Kata Hinata sangat pelan, namun tertangkap jelas oleh Ino yang disebelahnya.

"Aku akan tanyakan pada Shikamaru." Lagi-lagi Ino berkata itu. Dan seperti dugaannya ketiga sahabatnya itu berpandangan aneh. "Tadi, dari cerita Hinata dia harus mencari tahu dari sahabatnya kan? Nah kalau kami tidak tahu, Hinata disuruh menanyakan pada temannya. Shikamaru dan yang lain kan teman sekelas kita." Argumen lebar Ino disusul anggukan Sakura dan Tenten. Namun Hinata sibuk sendiri memandangi tubuh-tubuh lelaki teman sekelasnya itu yang berjarak hanya tiga meja darinya.

Tangan Hinata sendiri telah ditarik oleh Ino. Dan Sakura juga Tenten telah berdiri menghampiri meja anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh, ada Sakura-chan." Kedatangan mereka disambut tatapan berbeda oleh enam lelaki itu. Namun lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit tan nya yang manis serta senyum playboynya yang menghipnotislah yang paling heboh. Sampai-sampai dia telah menyediakan empat bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Kau baik sekali Naruto." Kata Ino disela senyumannya.

"Hihihi." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sini Sakura-chan duduk disampingku, Eh Hinata-chan juga tak apa sih." Suara genit Naruto setelahnya membuat wajah Hinata merah. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya. Meski mencintai Naruto adalah hal yang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dia manganggap semua gadis sama saja.

Tapi toh Hinata lebih baik duduk disamping Kiba saja daripada harus selalu menahan wajah rona nya bila duduk disamping Naruto. Alhasil Sakura yang duduk disampingnya diikuti Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hn. Kenapa kalian bergabung?!." Tatapan wajah menyeramkan Sasuke membuat keempat gadis itu menelan ludahnya dan tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Hei Teme. Sopanlah sedikit dengan perempuan."

"Ck. Konyol sekali."

"Eh, maaf aduh Sasuke-kun. Kami tadinya hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kok." Suara Sakura dibuat-buat, gadis itu takut Sasuke tersinggung.

"Iya urusan kami sebenarnya dengan Shikamaru." Celetuk Ino yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari Tenten, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Heh? Aku? Merepotkan." Yang dibicarakan pun langsung menaikkan kakinya dikursi dan langsung mendapat pandangan tak mengenakkan dari Gaara dan Sai.

"Iya kami ingin bertanya, apa ada jembatan di Konoha?." Ino langsung to the point.

"Jembatan? Kau hanya mencariku untuk menanyai jembatan? Dasar wanita."

Ino sudah mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Shikamaru akan ditinju nya kalau saja Sai, Gaara dan Kiba tidak menarik Shikamaru ke belakang.

"Aku serius Shika!."

"Sudah, tenanglah kalian." Lerai Naruto yang mendapat seringaian Sasuke. Dan akhirnya mereka semua sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Jembatan ya? Kalau menurutku hanya ada satu jembatan yang dekat dengan daerah sini. Jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan Kota Konoha dan Suna yang dirumorkan langitnya sangat indah pada malam hari." Jelas Gaara lelaki tampan dengan tato Ai didahinya. Lelaki itu menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Tentunya penjelasan Gaara membuat keempat gadis itu bersorak dalam hati.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak kepikiran ya." Kata Tenten, Sakura dan Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata pun menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Eh, Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu Hinata?."

BLUSH

Kegiatannya ketahuan Gaara. Akibatnya Hinata salah tingkah. Hinata tadinya beranggapan Gaara bisa saja yang menulis surat itu. Dia kan anggota OSIS dan sering pergi ke jembatan itu karena memang rumahnya di Suna.

"Eh, ano.. ti-tid-tidak kok."

"Hinata-chan kok mukanya merah begitu? hihi tambah lucu aja." Goda Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata tambah merah padam. Sai tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan Sasuke menatap hal lain tak peduli.

"Hinata, kau mau pesan apa?." Kiba menyentuh bahu Hinata yang sudah melemas, akibatnya gadis itu kaget bukan main.

"Kau sakit ya Hinata?." Naruto mendekatinya lalu memegang kening gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Hinata pingsan ditempat. Namun secepat kilat dia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dikeningnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa k-kok." Ucapnya sambil menunduk lalu berlari dari kantin, entah menuju mana. Alhasil, semua yang berada dimeja itu kebingungan.

* * *

Hinata sedaritadi menatap mawar merah serta amplop pink itu yang berjumlah masing-masing tiga. Lalu dia memposisikan badannya untuk berbaring diatas kasur empuk Hyuuga miliknya. Pukul 19.00, apakah sekarang dia sudah siap untuk ke jembatan perbatasan Konoha-Suna itu? Kata Gaara pada malam hari langit dijembatan itu sangat indah. Apa benar?

Hinata kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Tapi memang rasa penasarannya semakin kuat setelah melihat dan membaca ulang amplop terakhir yang dia dapat ditaman. Terlebih dia juga sudah janji dengan sahabatnya untuk pergi kesana malam ini.

' _Aku akan pergi.'_ Katanya meyakinkan hati.

Setelah itu Hinata meminta izin pada Hyuuga Hiashi ayahnya kalau dia ada janji dengan Sakura diluar, meski tidak sepenuhnya benar namun gadis itu senang ayahnya tampak tak khawatir jika Hinata menyebut nama Sakura, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar.

.

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan santai untuk mencapai jembatan itu. Jarak yang ditempuh dalam perjalanan kaki membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit. Gadis itu menggunakan rok selutut dengan kaus putih polos. Rambutnya dia biarkan terurai. Dirinya memang tidak mengerti mengenai style, tapi baginya ini sudah rapi kok.

20 menit kemudian,

Gadis itu menginjakkan kaki diujung dasar jembatan itu. Sepi. jembatan ini panjang. Hanya angin berlalu yang mampu mengibarkan rambut indah Hinata. Benar kata Gaara, langit di atas jembatan itu sangat indah. Bulan sabit keemasan bayangannya jatuh terbias diatas air danau disisi jembatan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai ditengah-tengah jembatan. Disana sepi. Tidak ada sosok orang disana. Apa mungkin dia dikerjai oleh surat teka-teki itu?

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja" Katanya pelan sekali. Namun kakinya sejenak mengurungkan niatnya, karena dia melihat amplop serta mawar merah disamping tiang tengah jembatan. Hinata mengambilnya. Perlahan dia merogoh tas selempang kecil yang dia bawa. Gadis itu melihat amplop pink serta mawar merah yang dia bawa. Kali ini kali ke empat.

Dengan perlahan, gadis bersurai indigo itu membuka amplopnya.

Terdapat serentetan huruf tak jelas secara acak yang sosok misterius itu tuliskan, Hinata membacanya dan kemudian otaknya kembali berpikir.

"E-K-U-S-H-C-A-I-H-A-S-U."

30 detik

1 menit

2 menit.

"Uchiha Sasuke?."

"Hn. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya."

Hinata terlonjak saat menoleh kebelakang dan Sasuke berada dibelakangnya. Tatapannya datar seperti biasanya. "Sa-sasuke-kun ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?."

"Aku yang memberikan semua teka-teki untukmu. Semua jumlahnya ada 4. Sudah kusangka kau cerdas dan bisa memecahkan semuanya." Ucapnya datar sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggir jembatan. Mata lelaki itu menatap cahaya bulan. Dengan agak ragu, Hinata menghampiri lelaki paling tampan se-Konoha itu.

"A-apa ini semua rencana Sasuke-kun dengan ban-bantuan yang lainnya?."

"Tidak. Aku melakukan semua itu sendiri."

Hinata mematung. Dia sangat tak menyangka sosok misteriusnya ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika semua tahu rencanaku. Terlebih aku memiliki teman si Dobe Naruto. Bisa ketahuan sebelum terencana. —Aku juga sudah mengetahui hari ini _free class_ dari Itachi-Nii seminggu yang lalu, dia anggota OSIS." Katanya datar.

Hinata kembali melongo, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan ini matang-matang. Dengan pandangan kebawah, gadis bersurai indigo itu merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah.

"Ta-tapi tadi di-kantin kau ke-kenapa seolah tak peduli?."

"Aku benci Dobe yang menggodamu terus. Jadi demi rencanaku, aku harus tetap disana. Meski aku memalingkan wajah." Jawabnya sambil memandangi bulan.

Lampu-lampu dijembatan itu sepenuhnya remang-remang, namun itulah yang menjadi kesan indah jembatan perbatasan ini dihari malam. Dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi dan suara angin yang menggigit.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun memberikan surat-surat itu pada-ku?."

"Hn. Karna aku menyukaimu."

DEG

Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot. Bagaimana mungkin sosok orang misterius itu adalah orang yang sama sekali tak dia duga. "Ke-kenapa harus ada teka-tekinya segala?." Hinata memberanikan diri berbicara. Meski dia sekarang sedang gugup luar biasa. Lavendernya memandang lelaki dengan kaos oblong hitam dan celana jeans nya itu. Tubuhnya yang ideal membuat gila semua wanita.

"Apa melakukan hal romantis itu perlu alasan? Dasar wanita." Wajah tampan Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya karena sudah merah padam. "Kemarilah."

BLUSH

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan merangkulnya seolah Uchiha memang tak mau penolakan. "Ta-tapi mengapa amplop ini dan-ma-awar nya ada empat?." Hinata menggenggam mawar dan amplopnya yang keempat.

"Aku lahir ditanggal 23 bulan Juli. Sedangkan kau 27 Desember. Butuh 4 langkah dari 23 menuju 27."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata terpana. Dia tak mengharapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui tanggal lahirnya.

"Dan sekarang juga tanggal 4." Kata lelaki itu datar tetapi sorot onyx nya memandang lavender Hinata dengan serius. "Sekarang kita sudah menjadi kekasih."

Hinata tersentak, tapi Sasuke tidak melepaskan gadis itu dari rangkulannya. "A-aku be-belum menerimamu." Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Baiklah sekarang aku bertanya, apakah kau menolakku?."

BLUSH

Hinata diam saja namun wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Aku anggap jawabanmu tidak."

CUP

Secepat kilat Sasuke sudah mencium bibir lembut Hinata dibawah sinar bulan keemasan. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Hinata melepaskannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau menyu-kaiku?."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ti-tidak tahu?."

"Apa sekarang menyukai seseorang harus dilandasi kapan hal itu muncul?."

"Bu-bukan—."

"Apa setelah yang kulakukan semuanya. Kau masih membutuhkan alasan?." Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya takut."

Saat itu juga keningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Hinata membuka percakapan karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Hn."

"Sampai ka-kapan kau akan menyukaiku?."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan datar. Bagaimana bisa sekarang kekasihnya mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh lagi. Namun yang dipandangi hanya menatap bulan didepannya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"4(Four)." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan empat jarinya. Hinata yang bingung pun menoleh.

"4ever."

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Fict Naruto pertamaaaa!

Maaf kalau jelek ya readers…:(

Terimakasih sudah membaca,

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W


End file.
